


Petrichor

by Forget_Me_Snowdrop



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Rain, Short, Short One Shot, Sobbing, i almost made this really sad, i hope this made someone feel something, my heart hurts, rated for swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_Me_Snowdrop/pseuds/Forget_Me_Snowdrop
Summary: It's a rainy day in Florida and Dream royally messed up.At least he thought he did.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Comments: 24
Kudos: 636





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> second fic! :D feedback is greatly appreciated! :D

_I’m okay._

Gentle pitter-pattering of raindrops hitting outside surfaces drowned out any other ambient noise. The sound was loud and intoxicating. Dream found himself drowning in it, unable to focus on anything else. 

_I’m okay._

Dream sat on a patio chair, his knees up to his chest, and his arms around himself. He held onto his hands, trying to stop them from trembling. It didn’t help. His entire body was shaking and he felt sick to his stomach.

_I am okay..._

Everywhere Dream looked appeared to be pitch black. He could barely see his hands in front of him. The only light that illuminated his patio was from an outdoor lamp. Although, soon the lamp flickered and burned out. 

_I’m.. I am..._

He was in complete darkness now. 

_… okay._

Although, he didn’t notice or care for that matter. His mind ran miles a minute, thinking how he royally fucked up this time. He wasn’t going to get out of this situation and Dream knew it deep within himself. 

Dream never stopped shaking. He never stopped feeling as though he was going to vomit. He was stuck in this awful limbo between nearly feeling better and sobbing his eyes out. The rain wasn’t making this any better for him. 

Dream felt himself lean into his knees and he covered his face with his hands. He was done pretending he was okay. He was never okay. The rain called for him to let it all out. Dream obliged. He let out a shaky exhale and began to sob. He hadn’t cried in a long time. 

_I am not okay._

He ugly cried into his hands and knees. He was angry at himself and he was angry at the rain. He never wanted this to happen. He felt awful about this entire situation. He wished he had better control of his feelings, he wished he hadn’t opened his mouth, he wished he never confessed. 

The rain seemed to pick up intensity. It was no longer gentle and soft. Now it was harsh and brutal. It was _loud_. The rain yelled at Dream. It told him things he didn’t want to hear. Dream balled his hands up into fists and yelled back, his voice cracking. The rain didn’t care. It continued to pour buckets. 

Dream screamed into the sound of the rain. The rain drowned out his voice. Dream didn’t care. Nothing ever listened to him anyway. Not even his best friend. 

Oh god did Dream fuck up this time. 

He slammed one of his hands onto the coffee table next to him. His phone sat on the table and moved ever so slightly when Dream hit it, causing his phone to light up. Stupid phones and their motion detectors. 

Dream glanced at his phone. He saw he had many, _many_ , notifications. All from George. 

Of course, they were from George. 

Feeling his emotions grow, Dream snatched his phone from off the coffee table and began to scroll through the notifications. Discord messages. All of them were discord messages and there was _a lot_. The pit within Dream’s stomach grew. He feared George hated him after what he had done. 

Although if George did.. Why was he sending him messages? 

Dream tapped one of the discord notifications and quickly changed his activity to invisible. He didn’t want George to know he was online. Dream began to read his messages. 

_9:34pm: Dream please join back call_

_9:34pm: Dream please we need to talk_

_9:34pm: Dream?_

_9:36pm: I need to think about what you said_

The rain poured down harder than ever. 

_9:37pm: I’m sorry_

Dream felt himself choke back another sob. The rain was so loud. Had it always been this loud?

_9:43pm: Dream where did you go?_

_10:06pm: Dream I've been thinking about what you said. Please call me, we need to talk_

Dream wished he would stop reading the messages. He wished he could put his phone down and continue to cry into his hands. He wished he could ignore everything around him again. He wanted the rain to drown everything out again. Now he was painfully aware of George and his messages. 

_10:26pm: Clay are you okay?_

_10:49pm: I’m not mad at you_

The rain began to lose its intensity. 

_11:03pm: I could never be mad at you._

Dream noticed George was typing another message. The rain was back to pitter-pattering. He held his breath as he waited for George’s next message but it seemingly never came. 

Dream watched the “Georgenotfound is typing…” pop up and disappear multiple times and Dream concluded that he was deleting and rewriting what to say. 

_11:17pm: Please Clay. I need to call you._

Dream was terrified of calling George. He didn’t want to hear the hatred in George’s voice. However, he feared if he didn’t call, George would hate him even more. 

Dream inhaled sharply and pressed the little call icon at the top of his screen. George almost immediately answered. 

“DREAM! You called!” George exclaimed, his voice rang through Dream's ears. Dream didn’t even notice how soft the rain had become. He did notice, however, how George didn’t seem angry at all. Although Dream still couldn’t bring himself to respond. 

“I was so worried about you.” George began. “I… I’m sorry,” he continued, his voice was suddenly so quiet. “What?” Dream asked. “Why are you apologizing? I should be. George, _I’m_ sorry. I’m sorry for everything I said- I shouldn’t have said anything- I should’ve just-“ his voice cracked and he noticed himself begin to tear up again. _No_. _No no no don’t cry. Not again_

“Dream!” George cut in. “Don’t apologize. I'm the one who should be. I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you _god_ I’m so awful. I’m so sorry you had to go through this because of me.” 

Dream was confused. He didn’t understand Georges’s point of view at all. _Why was George apologizing? He did nothing wrong._

“But I- I said something I shouldn’t have. I ruined our friendship for good. You should hate me, you shouldn’t be apologizing. _George, you should hate me-“_

“Dream I like you too.” 

The rain stopped completely. 

“... wait what?” Dream shifted in his chair. 

“I guess I’m more than just colorblind.” George joked. “I didn’t even notice what my feelings toward you meant. I was so blind I couldn’t even see your feelings and how obvious you have been being. I’m sorry for being an idiot,” He continued. 

Dream wasn’t sure how to think. 

“You… what,,?” His mind was back to running miles per minute. The rain was gone. It was calm. The only sounds to be heard were regular ambient noise. It took a few moments of processing before Dream finally exhaled. He wasn’t even aware he had been holding his breath. 

“So we-“ he struggled to put his thoughts into words. “-both… like each other..?” He finally said. He received an ‘mhm’ from George. 

“I love you Dream.” 

Dream never smiled as widely before as he did at that moment. 

The smell of petrichor had never been as lovely as it was at that moment. The rain was gone and Dream was finally smiling. He felt as though he hadn’t smiled in days. It was nice. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short fic! I promise a chapter fic will come out soon but I'm still trying to get comfortable with writing DNF. Feedback is greatly appreciated! I read all my comments on my last fic and they encouraged me to start writing again! I missed writing fanfics aha. Thank you all so much for the support!


End file.
